


Chanlix- Lifeguard

by Dorithecat0325



Series: Stray kids oneshots [22]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Chan's Room, ChanLix, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 12:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29999400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorithecat0325/pseuds/Dorithecat0325
Summary: Felix wanted to prove to his friends how strong of a swimmer he was but that all went wrong when a particularly handsome lifeguard got involved.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Series: Stray kids oneshots [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206548
Kudos: 20





	Chanlix- Lifeguard

Ship- Chan X Felix  
Beach AU  
Inspired by Chan's Room Ep 91  
TRIGGER WARNING- drowning

————-

It was a blazing hot day in Australia and it was currently Chan's shift as a life guard, he wasn't one to put himself out there but he knew that life guarding was a job that he loved. Helping those in trouble had always come naturally for him and so he felt he fit the job perfectly.

Felix a young freckled boy was out with his friends on the beach, he finally had a day free and it was the best day to go to the beach, relax and spend time with his friends Changbin,Hyunjin,and Jisung.  
As he set down his towel Jisung collapsed onto the hot sand with a sigh.

"Finally a break"

"Ji, how can you say that when you sleep through all your classes anyways" Felix jokes as he joined the boy on the towel and removed his shirt before plastering himself in sunscreen.

The four boys decided to sunbath for a while before they got bored of just sitting, talking and listening to some music.  
Changbin had already pulled out an umbrella to protect himself from the sun. He did not want to get burnt one bit.  
Hyunjin had taken to building a sandcastle, honestly it wasn't very good, but the boys weren't going to tell him that. The castle was only small but Hyunjin was taking photos of it as if it was the most impressive castle ever.

Jisung sitting up decided they needed to do something more, "yah Hyunjin come here" he called.

"You missed the Hyung" Hyunjin rolled his eyes as he made his way over to the group.

Jisung opened up their big blue ice box containing bottles of cool water and passed them out. Felix grabbed one and immediately downed half of it and smiled.   
"Let's play truth or dare?" Jisung suggested.

Changbin looked to Hyunjin who seemed to be down for the idea, Felix was in different about it as he knew that the dares couldn't be too bad. If Minho was here that would be a different question.

"Sure!" The freckles boy smiled.

"Okay Hyunjin first" Jisung smiled and motioned to the older boy.

"Easy, Dare" Hyunjin nodded.

Jisung smiled widely, "just what I wanted to hear, I dare you to go and get that girls number"

Hyunjin rolled his eyes, "that's too easy" he stood up and stretched, flexing the light six pack he had been working on.  
Felix was surprised that girls hadn't swarmed Hyunjin like normal.

Hyunjin looked for a girl and spotted a girl who appeared to be his age who was hanging out with some of her friends. Stalking over to them he ran a hand through his hair, he could tell that others were watching him. He felt slightly conscious about it but continued.

As he reached the group of girls they all noticed him almost simultaneously, "hii" they all cheerfully smiled. Hyunjin took a deep breath and went to talk by soon backed out realising he didn't actually want their numbers. They were looking him up and down like a piece of meat. He said a quick bye before sprinting back to the others.

Collapsing next to Jisung he let out a breath, "yeah no" Jisung chuckled.

"Felix next" Hyunjin spoke up.

Felix looked up from his phone where he had just been taking some pictures,the boy looked at Hyunjin and easily said 'dare' before turning back to take a picture.

"I dare you to swim out to the floats and back again"

Felix stopped taking pictures, "that's too hard" Felix whined as he looked out to see how far the floats were.

"It's not that far actually, they brought them in because the waves were getting strong" Changbin explained.

Felix stood up and brushed off the sand on his shorts,he then placed his shirt back on,if he was going into the water he didn't want to get cold."sure that makes it much better for me Binnie"

Jisung pointed back out to the see, "it's not that far, if you don't think you'll get all the way just turn back"

Felix nodded determinedly, "no, like Changbin said it's easy"

Felix strode into the hot sun and walked past some groups of people as he got to the edge of the water,his feet getting washed by the fairly warm waves. The boy looked back to his friends who gave him the thumbs up.  
Nervously he started walking deeper into the ocean. The strength of the waves weren't too bad as the boy began to swim.

Pushing forward Felix made it half way in no time, however this is where the problems began. Felix was a fairly good swimmer he had swam a few times during school.  
The waves had become stronger and so Felix had to use all his strength to keep himself above the water. His arms and legs began working twice as hard as his face was splashed with salty water.  
As he went to breath in, a huge wave came over him and pulled him under the water.  
Luckily he managed to pull himself back above and break through the water but as he got up another wave pulled him down.  
He was in deep trouble.

Jisung,Changbin and Hyunjin had been watching Felix for a little while and didn't notice him go under at first. They were certain the boy would make it.

"Felix seems to be struggling a bit" Hyunjin mentioned as he saw Felix disappear and reappear moments later.

Jisung turned to Hyunijn, "you think he's okay?"

Changbin was watching Felix as the others discussed if their freckles friend was going to make it. That's when he spotted a problem, where was Felix?

"Guys...." Changbin started to say but Jisung and Hyunjin had now become distracted by a video on one of their phones.

Changbin stood up and grabbed the phone out their hands, "WHERE THE HELL HAS FELIX GONE!" He shouted as he pointed out to the ocean, the boy was no where.

As Changbin shouted, Chan was currently surveying the beach as he just returned a crying kid to his mother. After hearing the shout of distress Chan turned to the voice.

He found himself rushing up to a group of boys probably only a few years younger than himself. They seemed to be looking out sea and worrying.

"Oh thank god, you're a lifeguard right? Ou-our friend, friend he hasn't come back up,he was swimming over there" the boy with faded blue hair pointed shakingly at a part of water with high tide and harsh waves.

"Okay, I'll need one of you to run to the lifeguard station and get back up, the others stay by the edge of water where I enter" Chan gave quick and simple instructions.  
Hyunjin took off running to the station without saying anything and Changbin and Jisung rushed to follow Chan as he dove straight into the water.

Chan was a very advanced swimmer and so the waves didn't do much to stop him from pushing further into the ocean. He quickly reached the section where the boys had pointed out.

He dove under and spotted a boy underneath the water and lying on the bottom of the sea bed about 10 metres down. Chan dove in and began to swim down as fast as he could, his muscles were aching but he didn't fault.

As he reach the unconscious boy Chan noticed his shirt was caught under a rock, he quickly tugged on the shirt making it rip. He didn't have much breath left and so with all his energy he hauled the young boy up and above.

He held onto the boy and luckily the lifeguard boat was nearing them already. His colleague helped to pull the orange hair boy onto the boat, Chan pulled himself up and didn't waste any time with starting CPR.  
Chan needed to get the water out the boys lungs as soon as possible. Pumping hard on the boys chest Chan counted steadily, making sure the patients nose was covered he started mouth to mouth in hopes it would held.  
It took a few times before the water was expelled from the poor boy and he was coughing.  
Chan smiled and caught his breathe. His colleague wrapped a blanket around the boys shoulders and Chan rubbed his back to help sooth the ache he is probably feeling in his lungs and throat.

"What's your name?" Chan smiled gently at the boy who was staring off in space as they reached the beach.

"FELIX!!" Chan heard the group of bigs from early scream out in happiness as the boat reached shore.

Knowing Felix would be too weak to even stand, chan briskly picked him up and then placed him on a stretcher that was waiting with a group of ambulance crew.

Hyunjin rushed to the big and gave him a bottle of water that they had earlier. Felix smiled thankfully and took it in his shaky hand and brought it up to his lips before taking a few gulps.

Jisung and Changbin were hugging each other in delight their faces were stained with tears and their eyes red.

Felix looked to chan and blushed at how good looking he suddenly realised he was, "thank you" he croaked out just before the stretcher was lifted and they began to carry him away.

Chan smiled, he was happy the boy survived, even though it was another day at the job he was still just as pleased that he managed to save a life.


End file.
